doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
End of the Road
"End of the Road" is the eighth episode of the fourth series of Torchwood. Summary Colasanto Residence, Nevada, U.S.A. Dallas, Texas U.S.A. Swansea, Wales, U.K. Dallas, Texas U.S.A. Background information Links and references Cast *John Barrowman (Jack Harkness) *Eve Myles (Gwen Cooper) *Mekhi Phifer (Rex Matheson) *Alexa Havins (Esther Drummond) *Kai Owen (Rhys Williams) *And Bill Pullman (Oswald Danes) Special Guest Starring *Lauren Ambrose (Jilly Kitzinger) Guest Starring *Candace Brown (Sarah Drummond) *Sharon Morgan (Mary Cooper) *Marina Benedict (Charlotte Wills) *John de Lancie (Allen Shapiro) *Wayne Knight (Brian Friedkin) *Paul James (Noah Vickers) *Teddy Sears (Blue Eyed Man *Nana Visitor (Olivia Colasanto) *Megan Duffy as Claire *Constance Wu as Shawnie Co-Starring *David Desantos as Agent Baylor *Nayo K. Wallace as Wilson Uncredited performers *Daniele Favilli as Angelo Colasanto (archive footage only) *Paul Hayes as Costerdane (archive footage only) *Everton Lawrence as Ablemarch (archive footage only) *Shawn Parsons as Frines (archive footage only) *Vanna Salviati as an elderly woman in the Giardano butcher shop (archive footage only) *Unknown performers as **Elderly Angelo Colasanto **Two CIA forensics staff **Two Colasanto Residence guards Crew *Produced by Kelly A Manners *Created by Russell T Davies *Teleplay by Ryan Scott and Jane Espenson *Story by Ryan Scott *Directed by Gwyneth Horder-Payton *Executive Producers - **Russell T Davies **Julie Gardner **Jane Tranter *Co-Executive Producer - Jane Espenson *Co-Executive Producer - Vlad Wolynetz *Associate Producer - Skip Schoolnik *Casting by John Frank Levery, CSA and Melanie Burgess *Director of Photography - Nate Goodman *Production Designer - Gregory Melton *Edited by Sara Mineo *Unit Production Manager - Robert D. Nellans *First Assistant Director - Jefferson Kibbee *Second Assistant Director - Matt Buckler *Score by Murray Gold *Assistant Composer - Stu Kennedy *Costume Designer - Shawna Trpcic *Camera Operator - Jeff Greeley *Chief Lighting Technician - Don Mosley *Key Grip - Isaac Chee *Set Designer - Arthur Chadwick *Set Decorator - Natali Pope *Location Manager - Brad Bemis *Transportation Coordinator - Heath Culp *Construction Coordinator - Chris Forster *Key Make-Up Artist - Todd McIntosh *Key Hair Stylist - Susan Boyd *Science Advisor - John Sotos, M.D. *Property Master - Eric Bates *Production Accountant - Vince Robinette *First Assistant Accountant - Bethany Andriuzzo *Tax Credit Accountant - Jonathan Ross *Script Supervisor - Anne Melville *Production Sound Mixer - Julian Howarth *Assistant Editor - Matt Woolley *Production Executive - Shelley Stevens *Supervising Sound Editor - Walt Newman *Co-Supervisor - Ken Young *Music Editor - Tom Trafalski *Re-Recording Mixers - **Dan Hiland **Gary Rogers *Post Production Assistant - Kris Saintsing *Post Production Supervisor - Peter M. Tassler *Special Make-Up FX by Greg Nicotero & Howard Berger *Computer Graphics by Twisted Media *Visual Effects by Lion Visual Effects, Inc. *Visual Effects Supervisor - Michael D. Leone *High Definition Post Production by Modern Videofilm, Inc. *Post Production Sound by Warner Bros. *Originally Developed and Produced by BBC Cymru Wales References 1927; 1928; 1970s; 1998; 2004; 2008; 2009; 2011 4G; alien; Berlin; Bible; bitter; the Blessing; blood; bomb; cancer cell; "captain"; car; Cardiff; categories of life; Catholic church; Central Intelligence Agency; CIA Headquarters; cigarette; Clandestine; Colasanto Residence; Cooper, Geraint; Committee on Health and Immortality; Cowboys Stadium; Dallas; death penalty; DNA; Drummond, Alice; Drummond, Melanie; Earth; England; Euro; European Union; field agent; financial crisis; forensics; gay; Giardano butcher shop; gold; Great Depression (20th century); Great Depression (21st century); Greece; gun; hard drive; Harrigan Knights PR; Hitler (name); Hitler, Adolf; the Hub; I-5; immortality; Internet; Ireland; jellyfish; Jones, Ianto; Juarez, Vera; Keynes, John Maynard; Langley; laptop; Lehman Brothers; Los Angeles; Manhattan; medical doctor; Miracle Day; Miracle Security Act; mobile phone; module; morphic field; Nevada; New York City; nicotine gum; null field; nurse; pedophile; PhiCorp; plane; prostitute; radiation; radio; recession; Red Baron; Riding Down Sunset...; Second World War; senator; Snoopy; Spain; stem cell; stock market; Swansea; telephone; television; Texas; Three Families; Torchwood Institute; Torchwood team; treason; turritopsis nutricula; United Kingdom; United States; United States Congress; United States law enforcement; video conference; Vivaldi inheritance; vodka; vortex manipulator; Wales; Washington, D.C.; Weakly, Madison; Western Union; Western world; Williams, Anwen; wine Additional references American World Media; Cadillac; Santa Monica; Sunset Boulevard; Torchwood software Category:Torchwood episodes